This invention relates to dome-shaped, parachute canopy construction, and particularly to such a canopy having an increased drag force created by the use of ram air cells.
Current and past generations of flexible, circular aerodynamic parachutes traditionally have been of a single membrane construction, which does not take full advantage of the aerodynamic thickness ratio theory. As a consequence, parachutes are not as aerodynamically efficient as aircraft wings having a designed thickness.
Accordingly the present invention has been conceived to construct a parachute with a multi-walled thickness to approximate the thickness of an aircraft wing to make the parachute more efficient; an increase of approximately thirty percent drag is estimated with this novel construction.